That's My Soldier Girl
by SlemmieB
Summary: Will a nights devastating events cause a young Jane Rizzoli to make a stupid desicion to change her life for the better. Or worse? Will a young Maura Isles be there every step of the way? tune in and see. R&M pairing eventually check it out an see if you enjoy r&r:)
1. Sad Little Bench

"Ahh fresh air " I whispered into the crisp night of Boston snow as I leaned against my smiling companion. "Maur how come we don't do this any more?" "Hmm what do you mean Jane?" She said as her petite frame snuggled close to my athletic one searching for warmth. "I mean how come we don't go out just the two of us anymore? Every time we go out now Frankie follows behind us like a sad pup. Im starting to think if it wasn't my birthday celebration and I wanted it to be a bestie night he would have tagged along tonight too." I chuckled the last part of my speech in an effort to lighten the mood. Maura's eyes avoided mine as we stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the pedestrian sign to signal for safe walking.

"Hey" I said smoothly trying to look her in the eyes as she continued to bow her head. "Whats up?" "Nothing" she said lowly. I could see the cruising red hue of her lies being splayed across her neck, inching its way down her chest, a chest that was enclosed in a heavy winter jacket, that she clutched close to her frame. "Maura you have hives love." I stated matter of factly, with a smug look on my face. "Would you like to try lying one more time? Or would you actually like to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Her hands twitched as she struggled to shove them into her designer gloves. "It's nothing Jane" she huffed. "Just leave it be..are we still going to the park?"

I stared at her for another second before proceeding to walk across the street, keeping a quick pace causing her to chase behind me. "Of course we are still going Maur, we go every year. Just because I'm the big one-eight now doesn't mean I don't want to go enjoy our annual birthday celebration." "Now come on slow poke" I said as I grabbed her elbow and pulled her the short distance to the park bench. She had treated me to the movies, and even though I offered to pay for the snacks she would have none of my money, simply stating it was my special day as she pulled out her shiny discover card to pay for everything. Now we sat at our bench, the bench we've been coming to since we first met in second grade. She sits comfortably beside me with her hands tucked in her jacket as she searches the stars for unique figures like we do every year. "Hey Maur can I ask you something?" "Yeah Janie?" She questions as she cocks her head to me telling me silently to continue. "Umm I know you lied to me earlier...you know about the whole Frankie thing." She was staring at me nervously as I chewed the inside of my cheek, locking eyes with her for answers. "Yeah Janie" It was a question more than a statement; whispered soft and slow, it made love to the air around us before it rolled over into my ears. "Why Maura? Why'd you lie? What's going on you've never lied to me before." "I know Jane" she looked at me defeated. "Then why start now"?

"Because" her hands barely shook but I noticed it all. The way her mood had changed from light hearted and carefree to deflated and saddened. The way her hair seemed to be weighed down to her shoulders as it stopped wrestling with the cold breeze. "Because what?!" I startled her as well as myself with my sudden outburst. "Because I don't always have to tell you everything Jane." Her calming voice seemed to anger me more. "Yeah I guess you don't have to tell me everything Maur, especially when said things have to do with my little brother." My hands flung up everywhere as I continued to yell at her. "He's not so little anymore Jane" She pushed herself off the bench standing towards me defensively, her hands crossed her chest and her left leg slightly out as she leaned on her right.

"Oh yeah Maur, what would you know." I stood up quickly throwing my hands up dramatically."Well I think i'd know a lot considering Im dating him" she spoke forcefully,with her eyes a fiery tint "Wha-" I sank right there. My hands fell to my sides as my butt connected to the bench. I couldn't stand to look at her but my heart fought against my brain as I chanced a glance in her direction. Maura's hazel orbs we bugged out of her head as if her own sentence caught her by surprise. "How long?" I asked hard. "Jane that doesn't-" "How long Maura?" I yelled once again cutting her off. "Since November." "You've been dating my little runt of a brother since November and you didn't think to tell me?! Your "bestfriend"?" "I mean really Maura. What were you guys kissing behind the dressing during Thanksgiving?!" "Jane I think you know that is not only irrelevant but highly unlikely." She threw back at me as she swooped down on the bench a good distance away from my shaken up figure. "NO Maura I don't know, because what I thought I knew I just found out was a lie." "I thought I knew my bestfriend enough for her to trust me. I thought I knew my brother enough for him to tell me about the girls he's interested in. I thought my bestfriend cared enough about me not to date my LITTLE brother?!" I snatched my pack of cools from my back pocket, placed the cig between my teeth and searched for my lighter. "I thought you quit" she said. "Yeah well I thought you didn't lie" I sent back. "hmphf" puffing out a large amount of air she reached for my hand. I hurled the limb back and away from her. "Jane whats your deal? Why does it matter if I date Frankie or not?" She spat harshly. "Because" "Ugh because what. Jane you know I won't hurt him" "Yeah right you pedophile" I chuckled darkly. "Really Jane? Im not even eighteen yet" She said with a hurt hint to her voice. I lit my cig and took a long drag."Yeah and he's barely sixteen Maur. He can't even drive yet. Do you really think he's going to be the one for you." "I don't know Jane but I like him. Why can't you just understand that?!" She screamed. "Because" I fired back. "Because what?!" she shot pulling on my torn jacket in an effort to keep me seated beside her. "Because he's not me Maura!" I barked as I drew my arm away from her and ran off. "Oh boy" were the last words to escape her lips as she sat shocked on our bench, the bench we've been coming to since we met in second grade,the bench I was suppose to confess my love to her on this very night.

***A.N***

Hey guys this isn't my first story but this is the first one I feel comfortable with. I enjoy writing and getting better so please leave comments and review. I'll try an post as much as possible if the story strikes up interest with you guys! Thanks :)


	2. Key Lime Pie and Tear Droplets

**Maura's P.O.V**

I could already taste the key lime pie in my mouth the minute I swung open the door to the diner. I had been searching for Jane around town for hours, and after leaving my seventy-ninth message on her phone i'd worked up an appetite. In an effort to further my search for Jane I had texted Barry a close friend of Jane's to look for her in the tomboyish places I wouldn't think of. As I approached the maroon booth with its worn leather and torn cushioned seats, I couldn't help but wonder where Jane had wandered off to. The booth dipped a tad beside me causing me to jump a little in surprise as I stared into the chocolate eyes of Barry Frost.

"I couldn't find her anywhere Maur." He said calmly as I stared at the menu on the table a bit dazed.

"You o.k Maura? You seem a little out of it" Barry whispered as he signaled to a nearby waitress.

"No Bear I'm not o.k. It isn't like Jane to just run away like that. Maybe I should have went after her sooner instead of just letting her runoff. At least then I wouldn't be so worried." I hadn't noticed I was crying, until I saw a few clear teary droplets on my dark gray winter coat. Barry watched me with gloomy eyes and handed me his dinner napkin. I wiped at the corners of my eyes and gave him a soft smirk.

"Maybe it's best you didn't go after her Maur. Take it from me, when Janie is mad it's best you leave her be or you'll be sporting a black eye." His soft chuckle seemed to uplift my spirits as I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Yeah right. Jane hits like a girl." I joked along as the waitress made her way over to our table.

"And what would you two like?" The waitress whose name I quickly found out was Stacy,by her off colored red name tag asked us.

"I'll have the key lime pie and a water please" I stated simply as I took in her attire. She was wearing tight black slacks and an off colored red shirt that blended in slightly with her name tag, almost disguising it. She was about 5'9 with long red hair. Her face was fresh about the age of twenty-two and she wore light make up that brought out her grayish eyes.

"And for you?" She asked turning towards Barry who choked on his spit and coughed profusely. He was focusing on the area below her neck, and before her abdomen. Unfortunately for him he had been caught, which left me sitting beside a very embarrassed and choking Barry Frost.

"He'll have the same" I politely said to her. She collected our menus and gave him a death glare before exiting to enter our orders into the kitchen.

"Thanks Maura" Barry spat out before smiling at me nervously.

"No problem pervert." I shot at him before pinching his side.

"Ouch" He laughed out before swatting my hand away.

"So what happened between you and Janie that left her so upset."

I looked out of the huge windows that separated me from the bitter cold night and huffed as I began my explanation of the nights event.

"Wow! You finally told her about you and Frankie? Then she confessed her undying love for you? If you ask me this sounds like some sappy chick flick, only there's really no happy ending in it for you sorry Maur." Barry spoke in a huff. One key lime pie and three glasses of water later I had finally finished my mini verbal memoir of the nights travesties.

"First of all no one asked you Bear I simply stated what happened, never did I ask for your help or opinion my friend." I said as I glared at him harmlessly.

"Second what do you mean I finally told her about me and Frankie? I was going to tell her at some point o.k?! And how did you know about it? Did he say something to you?" I spurted out in shock.

"Calm down Rachel he didn't say anything." Barry stated and chuckled at the knitting of my brows.

"What whose Rachel"

"Aw come on Maura you have to know." He got his answer as my eyebrows went into the bangs of my hair as I quickly shook my head.

"Rachel you know from the movie Imagine Me and You, you know the movie about the girl who gets married to this guy shes been friends with like all her life. Then she figures out shes gay and in love with some florist chick. It's like the biggest girl on girl chick flick ever!." He spoke with much enthusiasm. I watched him closely for a minute then threw my head back and let out a roar of laughter.

"Bear how do you even know about this movie anyways?" I asked truly curious.

"Well I watched it with Jane a few times. Good flick I might add, but anyways Frankie didn't say anything to me."

"So how did you know?" I searched in his eyes for the answer to my questions, only to come up with a comfortable blank stare looking back into mines.

"Well I mean I'm surprised Janie didn't figure it out herself. You guys weren't exactly discreet. I mean come on Maura he practically followed you everywhere waiting for you on his hands and knees like a lost pup."

"Hmm" I stated slowly. "Thats the same thing Jane said." I whispered. I felt a buzz signaling a text. Jane's name flashed on my phone and I typed the code in quickly.

**Hey can you meet me at your place? -J**

I replied with lights speed.

**Yes. I'm on my way-M **

The wait for her text back was unbearable, and out of fear that she would change her mind I gently pushed my way past Barry without speaking the slightest word or mumbling a sound. I left money for the tab on the table and scurried the short walk all the way to my home.

When I arrived I quickly headed to my room. The door creaked creepily as I pushed it open. Her head tilted up toward the noise and my eyes collided with hers. She had been crying from the look of her eyes. They were puffy and blood shot and I felt like puking for doing this to her.

"Jane where have you been? You had me worried i've been trying to reach you for hours." I spoke in a hushed tone. Seeing her had deflated me. I felt all the air being sucked from my lungs like a vampire who had run out of blood to feed on, who now had no choice but to feed on its own oxygen. She looked down to her shaking hands and took a deep breath before answering me with an exhausted voice.

"Maura I was talking to a recruiter. He knew my dad back when he served." She didn't look at me but instead searched around my room like she'd never seen it before.

"Why Jane why were you taking to a recruiter?" I spoke as I approached the bed she was sitting on.

"Because I need to get out of here Maura. I need to breath, to live, I need to be alone." She ranted.

"O.k Jane if you need to go outside we can. It'll be nice to get some fresh air." I said as I reached for her hands pulling her toward the door.

"Thats not what I mean Maur" She huffed.

"Well if you need space i'll give it to you Jane. I'm o.k if you just need to think by yourself." I said as I began to tear up, my voice cracking with every word.

"Thats not what I mean either Maura just listen. I signed up for the army. I start training in a few weeks then ill be assigned and i'll be gone."

"Gone where?" I struggled to say as I gasped for air.

"Gone from here" She said discouraged as she clutched to my hand holding me up from sliding down to my wood floors.

Her words replayed through my head as I cried silently. I don't remember sleeping or even moving to my bed, but as I woke from my unpeaceful slumber I remember the note she left and words she wrote.

"I'm lost here in this moment

And time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side"

**A.N**

Hey! Thanks to all who read, followed, and made it your favorite:) You are all appreciated! Also thanks to all who commented on my grammatical errors. I hope my paragraphs are appropriate this time, I did some research as well as had a little help from Cagney. Thanks my friend. I don't have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please pm me:) The song used at the end is Stay by Miley Cyrus. If anyone knows more about the army or is in it and would like to give me a bit of insight that would be mighty helpful. Although I will research as much as possible to keep my writing accurate. I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know if the length is ok or if it should be longer or shorter. I aim to please.


	3. Read All About It

Sunday proved to be uneventful for Jane, slow for Maura, and heartbreaking for them both. There was only three weeks left of school. Jane only had a month before she would have to leave for training. Her recruiter told her to finish out her school year and take a week to spend with her family and then she would be sent off. It had been two days since she had spoken to Maura. It's not like she had made an effort to contact her anyways for fear she would be avoided or ignored or worse. Maura didn't seem to hate her after her confession of love. Well sadly it was less of a confession and more of a rant of rage. Jane knew she had to leave after telling Maura. She knew Maura wouldn't love her back and definitely wouldn't choose her over Frankie. So after running off she ran to the only place she knew would take her with no problems and ask very few questions.

I ran down summer street and right into the recruiting office. I hurled into the building out of breath and walked the short distance to his office door. It was closed and I began to rethink my decision. I took a quick breath and decided to keep going with my impulse before I lost my nerve, knocking twice on the brownish yellow wood of his door.

"Come in." Was his short response.

I opened the door slightly and stepped in, taking in the comforting and warm smell of his office. The small lamp placed on the side left corner of his office giving off a dim radiance of light. He looked up from his paper work and smiled warmly as he stood to greet me.

"I'd know that chocolatey mane anywhere. Jane Rizzoli what brings you down to my office?" He said as he took my hand in his and shook it firmly. I felt safe being in his presence and the rough calloused fingertips of his hand somehow brought me comfort. I studied his features for a minute before answering his question. The laugh lines on the outside of his mouth, his soft brown eyes which didn't suit him for the job he once had. His dark gray hair with its light white streaks.

"Staff Sergeant Korsak I was wondering if you would help me enlist." I spoke firm and sure. His eyes went wide for a second before he coughed slightly and went back to his normal demeanor.

"Are you sure about this Janie? I mean have you spoke to your folks about it?" He questioned seriously .

"No I haven't and I'm eighteen which makes me an adult. I can make my own decisions Korsak. Just please Korsak, help me out here and just sign me up."

We spent hours conversing before I texted Maura to meet at her house. When I left Korsak's office I felt sure of my decision and hopeful that Maura would see it as a positive thing.

**Present Day**

I rushed to my bed to answer my phone as I heard Maura's ringtone. "Hello?" I asked cautiously.

**sniff sniff** "Hello Jane uhh erm I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?" she blurted quickly. "I mean that is if your not busy or doing anything important. Not saying that you don't have important things to do I'm just saying if you have a clear schedule then maybe we coul-"

"Yes Maura i'd like that. How about at the diner at three? Is that ok for you?" I said calmly in order to stop her nervous outburst. Her voice sounded weak and strained like she had been crying for days. Memories of Friday night came crashing into my brain.

**Flashback**

"Gone from here" I replied to her devastating question. Maura seemed to evaporate in my arms in that moment. I held on to her hand tightly trying to keep her from vanishing into thin air. Maura wept for hours, her hazel eyes became dark brown and worn, with tired rims of red encasing them. It was around five that Saturday morning that I decided to move her exhausted figure to the bed. I watched her sleep until the sun slowly charmed its way into her bedroom. I placed a note on her pillow, collected my jacket, and hoped this wouldn't be the last time I saw her beautiful face.

**Present Day**

I was sitting in our regular worn down maroon booth staring out the newly cleaned windows when I noticed her honey blonde hair. Its usual bounce had been replaced with a slow long drag. Her hair although still neat had lost its desire to be stunning and had decided on simply being cute. As her figure got closer to my view I noticed her attire had changed as well. She was simple no designer heels or classy tight fitting dress, but instead a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a worn green day band tee. I stared at her as she entered the diner and stood to greet her as she approached our booth. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? "Our booth" or "our bench", so many things in this town we had classified as ours. A place we had simply to ourselves that we felt safe and protected, but more importantly a place we could be alone. I must have zoned out completely because when I came back from my dazed thoughts Maura's voice seemed panicked.

"Jane...Janie...Jane Clementine Rizzoli" she yelled in a worried fit as she waved her hands frantically in front of my face.

"Wha- What? Maura quit it I'm fine" I stated cooly as I pulled her hands down and dragged her into my arms for a hug. She tensed at the quick movement but soon relaxed into my arms. I had missed her and it had only been two days, how was I going to spend months or even years away from this girl.

"Jane you scared me." she let out a slight chuckle as we took our seats across from each other. "Where'd you go in that brain of yours?"

"Uh nowhere just old memories is all." I said rushed. "How've you been?" I asked cautiously as I studied her face. Her cheeks had sunken in a bit, and her eyes had dark circles taking up residency under them. She bit her lip slowly an action I knew by heart. She only bit her lip when she was nervous or hiding something. I put my hand over hers on the table and smiled softly at her waiting for her response. She stared at me with focused hazel eyes.

"I've been drained." She said sadly. I squeezed her hand gently silently asking her to continue.

"Jane do you really think this is what's best? Am I that bad of a person that you have to go to war to avoid me?" She began to tear up. I quickly got up from my side of the booth and moved over to her. I held her tight in my arms as I kissed her cheek, her forehead, nose, and eyelids. I glanced at her lips searching her face for any indication that she wanted me to stop. She stared at me with a heat and vigor I had never witnessed before and I hesitated as I drew my body slowly away from hers. I captured her shoulders holding her still.

"Maura this isn't your fault. I just wanted something better, a change of scenery. You know?" I questioned.

"NO Jane I don't know." She shouted back. I felt a room full of eyes turn to look at our booth. I looked toward the crowd of nosey locals and dipped my head in anger.

"How could you say this isn't my fault Janie? You all but confessed your love to me and ran off before giving me a chance to speak. Then you text me to meet at my place only to say your leaving for the army?!" Her frustration had simmered down, now the only thing her vocal chords reflected was hurt and pain.

"What would you have said?" I asked shyly just above a hushed whisper. I feared she wouldn't even hear me but I had to ask.

"What?" She responded perplexed.

"Maur you said I didn't give you a chance to speak when I told you of my feelings." Her head nodded in agreement. "So what would you have said if I stayed?" Her eyes softened, and I could finally see the golden, green specks peeking out underneath the dark brown orbs that had been filled with hurt, and rage moments before. She tucked her hand beneath my chin and caressed my jawline. Her hands traveled up to my lips as she ghosted over them with her fingertips. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping trapped within.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere" She rasped out. As she pushed my side tenderly and bobbed her head toward the diners exit. I stood and reached my hand out to help her slide from the booth. I went to let go of her hand but she kept hers tightly incased in mine.

She smiled at me warmly as we stepped into the cool Boston air. She shivered and I reached around myself taking off my jacket and placing it around her shoulders. She tugged my hand a bit and lead the way to the surprise location.

"Follow me" She whispered over her shoulder.

We had been walking through backstreets for about thirty minutes. Maura hadn't spoken a word since we left the diner, she would just look over her shoulder to see if I was still following her diligently. Her hand would caress the rough back of mine if she saw the look of distress, and panic on my face as we went past numerous "lady walkers" and creepy streets with colorful graffiti.

"We're almost there" she said as we climbed up the backstairs to an old, rundown, abandoned building. It was painted an off greenish color and smelled of mold and oiled paint. There were posters plastered crookedly over the walls of famous musicians. The ceiling was peeled and the white paint was cracked and falling down. I looked around for the safest exit, which sadly were the unstable and shaky backstairs Maura and I had just climbed.

"Maura what is this place? Are we even allowed to be in here?" I questioned as I watched her approaching a piano bench. Her fingers slid across the dark mahogany of the lid of the looked toward me with proud eyes.

"I use to come here with my dad. It was my advanced teachings class. I loved this place so much, I would come and play for hours. Come sit with me Janie." She motioned for me to approach her as she sat on the bench and popped her fingers. She patted the spot beside her as the slid up the lid that hid the keys. She smirked gracefully at the keys and I stared at her memorized. I'd never seen anything as beautiful as her in this moment. Her hair lightly frizzed and curling at the tips, her eyes glowing as they gazed upon the black and white began to softly play a tune i'd never heard before.

"Jane I never answered your question back at the diner. I wanted to answer you here, in a place I felt at peace and more like myself. I haven't been feeling like myself lately Janie. Even before all of this madness happened, I hadn't felt like myself unless I was around you. The thought scared me at first, I pushed you away because I was afraid. In order to keep my distance I allowed Frankie to hover over me." She spoke in a whisper as she continued to play.

I felt my breaths become shallow, it seemed more oxygen was floating around me than I was taking in.

"He really is a nice guy Janie. I mean you would know your his sister. But he's not..." Her sentenced stopped suddenly as she played her tune a bit louder and with more confidence. She opened her mouth and let out a shaky breath and began to sing.

"You've got the words to change a nation

but you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song

So come on ,come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different

there's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

so stop hiding it away

Come on, Come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

so put it in all of the papers,

i'm not afraid

they can read all about it

read all about it oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbors

while we sing away the blues

making sure that we remember yeah

cause we all matter too

if the truth has been forbidden

then we're breaking all the rules

so come on, come on

come on, come on,

lets get the tv and the radio

to play our tune again

its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

there's no need to be afraid

i will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

so put it in all of the papers,

i'm not afraid

they can read all about it

read all about it oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

so when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

so take a chance, come help me sing this

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

so when did we all get so fearful?

and now we're finally finding our voices

so take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

so put it in all of the papers,

i'm not afraid

they can read all about it

read all about it oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

oh-oh-oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream till the words dry out

so put it in all of the papers,

i'm not afraid

they can read all about it

read all about it oh"

I was stuck in a daze as she finished playing. I just watched her as her hands slid from the keys into my very palm. Her head rested on my shoulder and we sat in silence enjoying the sounds of the light tap tap of raindrops falling on the backstairs.

**A.N**

Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed. The song used was Read All About in part 3 by Emeli Sande. Again thank you to all the follows, reviews, and favorites you guys make me so happy. Please r&r and tell me what you think about the chapter. Jane and Maura will get there slowly but surely guys don't worry. Im very open to suggestions on anything you guys would like to see happen between them in further chapters. Just let me know I aim to please.:)


End file.
